Dates
by nothingcompares
Summary: A series of dates between Tommy and Felicity. Rated T for now


I would of loved the show to take a look into this possible friendship! Poor Tommy *sniff sniff* Although he still alive and kicking right here (:

It was a rare night off with the blonde IT girl as she sat at the bar in Verdant, she was dressed up in a navy glittered dress for the annual Queen Consolidated Party. Her date however had not arrived and for half the IT crowd this was most definitely not their thing although Felicity wanted to give it a try. However she was on the brink of going home when Tommy walked over from the other side of the bar "Smokey... What's a hot blonde like you sitting on her own? Where's your crew?" he asked leaning over as he took her in, she looked so different to her normal secretary look. Not that the secretary look didn't suit her, it most certainly did. He recalled following Oliver into her office once before and smirked in the way she looked over the top of her glasses to them both, Felicity "The Secretary" definitely appeared in his dreams that night.

Felicity just tilted her head as she looked to Tommy with a shrug "Really? The Hot Blonde? There is a first for everything!" she smiled slightly before she answered his question "My crew as in IT guys? There at home playing Grand Theft Auto and my date is a No Show... So I think I'm gonna head home... I don't really know anyone else and I don't wanna go in to work on Monday and be the geek who drunk her weight in Vodka and made a complete fool out of herself!" she chuckled "Happened in college... Not pretty!" Felicity raised an eyebrow as she stood herself up and lifted her clutch bag

"No wait Felicity... Come on stay and I promise I will make it worth your while and I mean Oliver isn't here yet?!" Tommy encouraged as he walked round properly so he was stood in front of her  
"I somehow don't think he would pay attention to me, especially when Laurel is coming along too and I somehow think she doesn't like me.. She has evil eyes!" she stopped covering her mouth "See what I mean... That's just after a glass of wine!"

"Please... Look I'm know I don't have a great reputation or anything but my shift finishes in approximately 3 and a half minutes, how about I'll be your date if you come to the Merlyns annual gala?" He asked placing his hands on her upper arms watching her bite her lip between her teeth, his eyes were drawn to her mouth for a split second before looking back to her properly  
"Hah that's funny you want to be my date? and then come along and possibly make a fool out of me and probably you at your gig? Tommy Merlyn I knew there wasn't something right about you but I didn't think it was your mind!" she teased with a cheeky smile "Smokey come on now... Don't make me do the smoulder..." He warned before putting on the puppy dog face, he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse "Oh fine ok! Just quit that... You have adorable eyes!" she spluttered before covering her mouth "Uh ... Yeah don't you have a minute and a half of your shift left... Go another red wine please!" she smiled.

Tommy just laughed before playfully saluting at her before he walked round to pour her out another glass, he handed it over before he went round the back, he changed his shirt before meeting her by a table near the dance floor "Miss Smoak I'm so sorry I'm late.. You see I have this Jack Ass of a boss who likes making me work late!" he joked sitting himself beside her with a beer  
"Mhmm no problem...I know the feeling!" she winked looking across to him, her blonde curls fell over her shoulder and it was only then he actually appreciated how beautiful she was, her glasses had been swapped for contact lenses and her bold coloured nails matched her lip stick in a deep red shade and the way her dress had one sleeve leaving the other shoulder bare made him think how he could run his lips across and nip up towards her neck. He shook his head to try and get the thought from his head  
"How about a dance Smoakey? " he asked taking hold of one of her hands to see her eyes widen "Umm brain check? I have two left feet... I was gifted with what I could do with my hands but not my feet...Oh god that sounded..." Tommy cut her off "Intriguing..."he winked standing up before he thoughts would wander once more "Come on.. I got you..." With that she reluctantly stood as he led her to the dance floor.

"You see your good at this!" Tommy smiled watching the way her hips swayed to the music and how her dress shimmered in the light, she rolled her eyes wrapping her arms round his neck so she could whisper "So are you ... I heard about your reputation, charming the ladies with your moves!" she teased playfully as she took a slight step back to face him "Well if your lucky and that's a big if... I may show you some of them!" he replied placing his hands on her hips now being able to feel the way she moved, man was he going to dream good tonight. "Well give me a warning before you go all John Travolta and Saturday Night Fever on me!" she teased with a laugh which only made him join in with the laughter.

Oliver had finally chose to arrive with Laurel, they walked through the door and was greeted by some of the managers who worked for the company, Laurel's eyes scanned the club with her eyes immediately drawing to Tommy who was smiling and laughing with a mystery blonde, it wasn't until Tommy spun himself and Felicity that Laurel saw who he was with, she felt a pang of jealousy run through her as she squeezed Olivers hand "Is that your IT girl over there?" she asked discreetly, Oliver looked over with a small frown appearing "Felicity..?" he whispered.

_Please Review! I love these two even though I am a massive Olicity fan I would of liked to of seen this especially since Oliver and Laurel got together in season 1. _

_Ta_

_KT x_


End file.
